Legend of the Dragons
by 2manyfandoms
Summary: "Relaxing in his home, Toothless let the memory surface and remembered a time long since past..." A look at the future and the past rolled into one. See the home Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless built together then add some kids and dragon lore. One-shot.


**Legend of the Dragons**

**A/N- Quick note, if you **_**are**_** used to and can figure out how I translate Toothless thoughts then just be aware that I decided that this time frame was much later than the one for The Protector and therefore Toothless would have learned more than he did in the movie's time so it's not the exact same, just very similar and double named. He's been learning : )**

**If you are **_**not**_** familiar with my take on Toothless' thoughts then be warned he has his own names for things. The most confusing bit should be at the middle during the story where things sort of get confusing. So here are those that I figure are the difficult/confusing ones:**

**Brethren: dragons in general or within a specific species.**

**Brethren-brothers: dragons of a dif species. **

**Limbless devil: the eels**

**Sky colored ones/sky colored brethren-Naders **

.

.

.

Toothless sighed contentedly, as he lay by the stairs of his home in a patch of fading fireball-sunlight. It had been a good day.

The fireball-sun had been hot up in the sky, the chilly wind had only just returned making the day's temperature an extraordinarily high one for the nest Berk. His daily flight with Hiccup, his not-so-young, young one had been a good one. They'd won against Astrid and her blue brethren Nader once more, and of course the training young ones had tried to race them on their own brethren-dragon mounts with the same results as usual; Toothless and Hiccup always won. Also, Toothless had gotten three back scratchings and two belly rubbings today.

The fishing had been especially successful today, as well. _Well, sort of_, thought Toothless. They had caught many swimming-fish that much was true, but they had also gotten many of the limbless devils as well.

Toothless snorted at the memory. It was unfortunate that the brethren had been unable to break the wingless Viking of their habit. Well, most of them no longer ate the little devils, or at least not where any of the brethren-dragons could see. Some still openly ate them, upsetting many of the brethren, especially the young ones, but only a few stubborn ones did that anymore. Most respected the brethren enough to eat the limbless away from the brethren.

As the last of the sunlight vanished, the door to the nest-house opened.

"Hey, bud." His Hiccup greeted. Toothless, sat up, happy to see his friend. Hiccup had changed from the skinny, weak, scrawny boy he had been. He had grown taller, and though he definitely wasn't like his father Stoick in thick, massive muscles, Hiccup had developed a slimmer version of solid strength. His hair was still relatively the same long shaggy style and though he was the only adult male wingless-Viking to do so he only let the hair on his face grow a little bit, not the full beard-fur that the other full grown males favored or the clean look of his friend Snotlout who let no hair grow on his face. The female Ruffnut often said that the light amount of hair made his face made him look rugged. Hiccup's mate Astrid however didn't seem to mind his small face fur, not at all.

"It was a good day, wasn't it?" Toothless nodded, giving his trademark grin-face. Hiccup laughed. "Well, it's time to get the kids into bed." Toothless bounced up, and leaped towards the nest-house ignoring his Hiccups laughter. Toothless loved putting the hatchling-kids to bed. It was fun.

"In to bed, you little rascals! The dragon's coming to get you!" Astrids voice carried to Toothless as he entered the house, immediately springing into action. Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other over the heads of three wildly running, gleefully shrieking children, and cheerfully jumping dragon.

Finally, herding the hatchling-kids and Toothless upstairs, Hiccup and Astrid worked together to get the children comfortable around, mostly on top of, toothless as he lay down on a comfortable cot, large enough for him and the three children.

Toothless sighed contentedly; this was his favorite time of the day. The oldest of the hatchling-kids, Staich, was using his arm as a pillow as he lay, half on Toothless and half on the cot. Staich took after Hiccups father Stoick and already showed signs of being a great warrior, in the traditional Viking sense of the word.

The next oldest, Romina was an interesting mix of her parents. She had her mother's looks and her father's personality. She would never be a fighter, but she was well loved among the wingless Vikings. She was snuggled up in the crook of his tail, with a leg and an arm on top of his scaled appendage hugging it to her.

The youngest and most interesting of the children, was laying on top of him, his head resting on his arms on top of Toothless' neck, his legs dangling down Toothless body. Drako would be as good a warrior as his mother; however he had his father's ingenuity. He didn't limit himself to the usual ways of fighting; he was already helping his father to invent new war things.

Closing his eyes, Toothless let out the purring rumble the young ones liked so much. Hiccup began telling his young ones the stories of the wingless Vikings, and, as usual, Toothless couldn't help but remember a different, but very similar time in his own life many, many seasons ago… a time when Toothless, himself had been a young one.

Back then he had only been the third of the hatchlings but he had held his own. Third or not, no one was going to put him down. However, when the dark sky filled with white fire-stars and the bright rock-moon shone, he and his brothers and sisters came together and lay a tangled mess of limbs, wings, tails, and fire as they settled together for a long sleep. That was when their parents had told them the stories of the brethren-brothers. That was when they were told of the beginning of the brethren. The stories of how they came to breath fire, spray water, inject poison or even fly.

And as Toothless remembered the nights of tales, one in particular came to mind. Relaxing in his home, Toothless let the memory surface and remembered a time long since past when comfort for him had meant the heat from his siblings and the voice of his parents.

….

When the Gods had created the brethren, they had created them in many different shapes and sizes; and eventually all gained special gifts from the Gods to help them and their young ones hunt, fly and protect themselves.

One of the luckiest of the brethren had some of the most useful gifts. These brethren were not very big but were long and slim, with slender legs and a long, long tail that was strong enough to propel them in the water like the swimmers did. These brethren were very proud for their gifts where many: they could fly like all of the brethren, they had poison in their claws and bright yellow fire in their bellies. Their tail they said was also a gift from the Gods, for it let them swim like no other brethren was able to, and to compliment it the Gods had given them the ability to breath both underwater and out.

All brethren respected them, for their gifts made them good hunters, and they were strong protectors of their hatchlings and their fellow brethren.

However, pride turned to arrogance, and these brethren became traitors. For above all other dragon law there was a rule, a promise that was made every time a brethren-brother hatched. The brethren protected their hatchlings and their brethren-brothers from all else. Everyone and everything else _could_ be an enemy, but never a brethren-brother. The brethren protected each other. Always.

Unfortunately the gifted brethren, the arrogant brethren, started harming their brethren-brothers. They tried to declare themselves the strongest, the best, and so they took hunting grounds from their brethren-brothers, they stole food and even hurt other brethren, calling it their due.

All of this the rest of the brethren saw, but decided to not do anything yet; the conceit of the arrogant ones would soon be their downfall and then things could get back to normal.

But in their superiority the arrogant ones did an unforgivable thing.

One night, after a good hunt in another's territory, a mated pair of the arrogant ones saw a brethren-brother, hunting for his mate and their young ones. These brethren where the sky colored ones, but they were different than the ones of today for these brethren had four legs and wings rather than just two legs and wings and they had no spikes.

The arrogant pair watched as the brethren-brother looked in vain for swimmers, knowing that he would find none for the ones they had not eaten they had scared off. And so, the sky colored brethren gave a cry of despair and challenge. His young ones where hungry and his mate was becoming very sick, he himself was using the last of his strength to hunt for food. In his cry the brethren swore to make the ones responsible for once more driving his swimmers away pay.

The arrogant ones laughed at his misery then, sure in their strength they attacked their brethren-brother. The fight was a bloody and gruesome one, for even though the arrogant ones where two, and the sky colored one was by himself and hungry from lack of food he managed to kill the female with a bite that took one of her arms and heart. Weak, hungry and hurt the sky colored brethren left when the remaining arrogant one was mourning the loss of his mate. He needed to get back home to rest some, his young ones needed food and so did his mate.

However the arrogant one was not satisfied with the outcome of the fight, for he had lost his mate, and the sky colored one that was responsible was still alive.

Filled with fury, the arrogant one hunted the sky colored one, finding him just as he neared his nest. The arrogant one then shot fire at him and the sky colored male, unaware, was unable to avoid the fire that engulfed him, confusing him. The last thing he felt before he died was the burning prick of the poisonous claws of the arrogant one.

The sky colored males mate, waiting for his return, watched this in sadness and gave a cry of despair for her mate. The arrogant one seeing the female became furious once more and attacked her, taking both her front limbs. The female, already weak, died quickly but not before she saw the arrogant turn towards her young ones. Not even a season old, the hatchlings where completely defenseless.

And the arrogant one killed them and ate them in his madness.

The rest of the brethren became enraged, for young ones where precious, and this was unforgiveable. The hatchling killer must die, they commanded, for that sort of treachery was nothing but evil. The other arrogant brethren however protected the hatchling killer, claiming it had been his right as compensation for his mate's death.

And so for the first time all brethren came together and asked and prayed to the Gods to curse the arrogant ones for their treachery. The sky colored brethren offered their front limbs in exchange for the death of the hatchling killer and a curse for the rest of the arrogant ones.

The Gods answered for they too had seen the treachery and knew the arrogant one was a treacherous devil.

And so the Gods took the front limbs of the sky colored ones, but gifted them spikes for their heads to better protect themselves even as hatchlings.

Then they lashed at the arrogant devils, taking their great strength and size, making them small and long. Then taking their limbs and wings, for they would no longer be part of the brethren. Then they dumped the arrogant ones into the water and took their ability to breath above it; banishing them to the depths of the waters and then changing their poison, for while they could no longer intentionally poison anyone in defense or hunt their very flesh would mean death to their former brethren-brothers.

And while they could not take their yellow fire from within them the Gods did forbid them from ever being able to breathe it. The limbless devils now had their yellow fire sealed within them, unable to warm their surroundings or protect themselves.

At this blow to their pride the hatchling killer took his own fire and wretched it out coating his body and skin and that of the other limbless, until their former dark skin was stripped with yellow.

A warning to the brethren he promised with his last breath, for while they were defenseless in every other regard they were now poisonous to the brethren that had banished them, and now with their own death they would try to kill as many inexperienced hatchlings as they could, for the hatchlings would be easier to fool with bright colors than the full grown brethren.

And so every hatchling was warned, the yellow and black limb-less swam with the food in the sea. And if you ever saw one, no matter how close or how easy it seemed, no brethren should _**ever **_eat the limb-less devil. The former brethren-brother turned hatchling killer.

.

.

.

.

**A/ N-Well, that was interesting… actually, I'm really worried about this you guys so in all seriousness could you guys tell me if the 'legend' was understandable? **

**Cause **_**I**_** know what I wanted to say, and I've already re-read this story like a dozen times, so my objectivity is kinda shot by now. I need you guys to tell me if you understood. Did it make any sense to you? It got hard trying to keep the dragon species separate and to be clear about which species I was talking about at any one time. **

**So please, please help me out. I need to know where I need to look again and make things clearer, or if I should just rewrite the whole thing the way I had originally planned this to go: with Toothless at the same level and with the same perspective as any human and take away all the brethren/wingless/limbless stuff out. **


End file.
